


Für Immer Meins (Blitzwing x Trans Male!reader)

by chrisnightmare



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisnightmare/pseuds/chrisnightmare
Summary: You knew this was all wrong. Everyone knew that there was no logic in this; no one could EVER love a Decepticon. Everything was telling you to avoid him at all costs but you couldn't lie to yourself any longer.You had fallen in love with the enemy.And yet, he truly wasn't the enemy after all.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. His Eyes

Note: None of the events in this story are real. It is fictitious and I in no way am willing it to happen to anyone mentioned in the story. 

Ein

Birds chirped outside your window as you lay on your bed, staring at your tv. The news was talking about another heroic deed done by the autobots. 

You didn't know too much about them, as you didn't live in Detroit. But they were pretty impressive, you had to admit. You turned off your tv and groaned, flopping over and tossing a sock on the floor. 

You lived at home but were planning on moving in with roommates soon. Your parents were...not so great. Your mother refused to call you by your preferred pronouns and name, even though you'd legally changed your name already. 

Your father was barely ever home, so you didn't really speak with him much. You had a little sibling whom your mother praised and compared you to often.   
You were so tired of all this.   
You wanted to be in a place where people respected you. You wanted a change. 

So far each day was a monotonous repeat of the last, and it was beginning to weigh on you. You rolled and hugged your pillow, sighing deeply and closing your eyes. 

*  
You awoke.   
You looked over at your clock, rubbing your eyes. It read 8:30 pm. You'd fallen asleep! You groaned, slowly sitting up and turning on your phone. "Fuck!" You grumbled as the bright screen blinded you. 

You tossed it to the side and got up, nudging things out of your way as you went to turn on your bedroom light.   
You squinted as the light came on, slowly moving over to your bed. 

You retrieved your binder and shrugged off your shirt, hooking the binder and pulling it over your head. It got stuck of course, and you groaned as you reached back to unravel it and pull it down. "I didn't sign up for this," you muttered, tucking your chest into the material and looking at your mirror. 

'Fuckboiiiii," you muttered, the slightest grin forming on your lips. You pulled on your shirt and went for your pants, pulling them on and snorting as they got stuck on your packer. "Big dick at it again," you mumbled. 

Your mom hated when you wore it, telling you it made you 'look weird' and that people would 'think you were a trap'. Yeah. Blatant transphobia right there.   
She also didn't want her younger precious child asking about it.   
Couldn't hurt to educate, though. 

You knew you were a hot dude, so her opinion didn't matter. Or you tried to make it not matter. It still stung that your own parent didn't support you.   
You shrugged it off and pulled on your socks and shoes, grabbing your phone and opening your bedroom door. 

You stepped out and locked it behind you, heading downstairs. "Going on a walk," was all you said to your mother as you went through the kitchen and outside.   
You headed down the street and towards the trail that lead out to the trees. 

You were sort of spooked walking around at night, worrying about perverts and god forbid, transphobes. You felt constant invalidation though, which was why you went out at night instead of during the day.   
You listened to the crickets chirping as you headed down the gravel path to the woods, swatting at a few night pests as you went. 

You ducked into the trees, feeling the anxiety slowly leaving you as you got further and further away from that house.   
The sky was clear, the moon bright and the stars glinting peacefully. 

You hurried to your favorite clearing, sitting down and looking at the sky. A cool breeze ruffled your hair and you inhaled deeply, trying to push down the feeling of loneliness that clung to you. 

You saw something glint in the sky and then disappear. A moment later, the ground shook and you heard a loud crash.   
You got up, running back the way you came and heading for the trail. You hit the end of the trail and reached the sidewalk. 

When you reached it, you looked down the other side. It was dark, and you didn't know where it led.   
Shrugging, you headed down towards it. That seemed to be where the noise came from. 

There were no houses down this way, and you felt the hair at the back of your neck prickle as you walked down the street, streetlamps offering no light.   
You stepped into the grass off the road, seeing smoke and a large shape in the distance. 

You squinted to see, heart starting to pound as you saw the thing move. You moved closer, trying to figure out what it was.   
There were bright lights flashing from around it, and then it moved again. 

Realization hit you. It was a transformer! You couldn't help but be curious. Was it an autobot?   
You ran closer, and a tremor shook the ground.   
The bot was massive, and as you watched, another came barreling towards it. 

The two slammed together, and a loud bellow of anger rattled your ears. It was too dark to get a good look, but one had one bright red eye, the other had two.   
The two-eyed mech lifted the bigger bot and threw it, sending it crashing down into the dirt. 

You gasped, and it spun to look at you, eyes locking on yours.   
Fear rose up into your chest as you watched it, slowly backing up.   
You saw the other mech get up and slowly approach and despite your fear you spoke.   
"B-behind you!" You choked, and it spun, landing a massive punch to the other's face. 

You managed to gather yourself and took off running, legs shaking but adrenaline fueling you as you ran back towards your house.   
You made it back and ran inside, where your mother was sitting by the phone. 

"I think there's been an earthquake! (Deadname), get into a bathtub!"   
You ignored her and tore upstairs, unlocking your bedroom door and running in, closing and locking it. You ran to your window, panting and looking out. You saw nothing. 

You crawled under your bed and stayed there, heart pounding and thoughts racing. What had just happened?? You had just seen two huge fucking transformers fighting and you survived.   
You couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement, too. 

As you calmed down, you crawled out and layed on your bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking.   
That mech had looked you right in the eyes. You'd never seen eyes like that.   
And you slowly drifted to sleep, still thinking about his eyes.


	2. Injured

Zwei

Over the next week you couldn't get the events of that night out of your head. That mech's eyes remained in your mind, and you wondered what happened to him. 

The news didn't give you any information, and so you decided to investigate it yourself.   
You headed out that afternoon, cursing at how hot it was. 

The area that the bots had crashed on was sectioned off, and you peeked over the tape, chewing your lip. Goddamn it.   
You'd have to return that night when no one could see you. 

You decided to spend the day out, and headed down to the trail.   
As you walked, you noticed large dents in the ground, and upturned earth.   
The trees were splintered and broken, and your heart started to pound. 

You touched one of the trees, noticing burn marks.   
A larger tree up ahead was bent and shaped as though a massive hand had crushed it. 

Had the bots come through here?  
You looked around quickly, heartbeat picking up as you searched. You saw nothing.   
You climbed into a sturdy tree, scanning the area. 

The sun got low as you watched the clearing, and before you realized it, it was getting dark.   
You climbed down and headed back the way you came. 

The ground began to tremble, and you froze, looking around.   
Nothing happened, and you quickened your pace.   
A loud roaring sound vibrated the trees and you looked up, seeing a massive carrier plane flying low to the ground. 

A bright red light landed directly on you, and you realized you were pretty much screwed.   
You began to run, not getting very far when the plane transformed and slammed down in front of you. You cried out, falling back as the one eyed mech looked down at you. 

He growled in what you thought was possibly another language before charging towards you.   
You shrunk back, awaiting pain.  
A large shape flew out of the trees and crashed into the mech, sending him toppling over. 

The shape got to it's feet and turned to you for a moment. It was the other mech! The one you couldn't forget. You stared at him, mouth hung open. 

He returned his attention to the other mech, grabbing hold of him and toppling off into the trees.   
You decided to stay, but you backed up a great deal. 

After awhile the shaking and yelling stopped.   
It was absolutely silent. Was it over? You sort of felt worried. What if he was hurt?   
You slowly tiptoed in the direction they disappeared to, heart pounding loudly. 

The area was torn up, dirt and trees smashed and scattered about. You looked around for any sign of the bots, breath hitching in your lungs. Nothing. 

Then, a loud bellow.   
You gasped, nearly jumping out of your skin. You ducked under a split tree and turned a corner, freezing when you saw one of the mechs laying on the ground. 

You slowly moved closer, trying to be quiet. You stepped on a branch and it cracked loudly.   
The mech's head whipped around and he growled loudly, swinging at you with a massive arm. 

You cried out, ducking.   
The mech dragged himself around to face you, smoke billowing from his back and cannons as he glowered at you.   
You were dangerously close to him now, and your legs quaked. 

"W-wait! I'm not gonna hurt you!" You whispered, cringing as he leaned closer.   
"Please don't hurt me!" You added, lip quivering. 

He coughed loudly, trying to form words. There was some loud clicking and exhaust sounds, a small stream of a bright purple liquid exiting his mouth as he attempted words. 

And then he spoke.   
"Do not move!"   
You froze, trembling as he growled down at you.   
"Y-you're injured...I-I want to help!" His face cracked and slowly his faceplates flipped and reshaped to form a thinner, blueish face. One optic was a monocle of sorts, and it scanned you up and down. 

"Ju cannot help me, organic," a soft, Germanic voice hissed.   
You blinked, daring to sit up a little. "N-no, I can! You're...you're bleeding!" He growled threateningly, causing you to gasp and fall back. 

The bot sat up, shouting in pain.   
You saw one of his wings twisted and bent, and his leg had a large hunk missing. Sparks were flying, wires hung out and more of that purple liquid was spurting out and onto the grass. 

"Please," you whispered, slowly standing up, "please let me help you..." Your voice quivered as you spoke, lip quivering.   
His optics fell on you again, and you fell to your knees. 

"He vill return...go!"   
You scrambled up and took off, almost falling again as you went.   
You reached your house and burst in, trying to catch your breath.   
"Where have you been??" Your mother demanded, "and why are you breathing like that?" 

"I was..jogging," you lied, face still hot from running.   
"Well you really need to stop going out so much and maybe try to contribute to the family more."   
You rolled your eyes, turning and heading to the stairs.

"You're not even going to eat with us?" She snapped, and you bit your lip. "Not hungry," you muttered, mounting the staircase.   
"Well your father will be home for this weekend and I expect you to actually TRY to care enough to actually be a part of the family and stop hiding in your room." 

You didn't answer, going up to your room and closing the door.   
Your mind was still racing. How were you going to help that bot?? You decided to wait until everyone else went to bed and then sneak out. 

It was agonizing waiting for your mother to finally go to bed.   
When she did you climbed out your window, heading around back to the shed to look for tools.   
There was a large piece of sheet metal, a bunch of massive industrial screws, and a welder. You stuffed as much into your backpack as possible and dragged the sheet metal behind you. 

After a painstaking half hour you reached the woods, listening for any loud noises or signs of that big one eyed mech returning.   
You reached where the injured mech had been, startled when he was gone. 

You saw a blood trail and followed it, looking around the clearing. A massive arm slammed down in front of you and you cried out, dropping the metal sheet and stumbling back.

The mech was now watching you, red eyes blazing. "Vhy have ju returned?" He hissed, and you crawled a bit closer, shrugging off your backpack. "I...came to help you..." 

He scoffed, claws drumming on the dirt. "Do not touch me!" He barked, and you jumped.   
"Please," you begged, "you're bleeding!" "Our systems can repair it!" He hissed before growling in pain again. 

You pushed the metal towards him, cautiously reaching in your bag and pulling out the screws.   
He watched you, growling quietly but not attempting to stop you. 

You moved closer to his left leg, lifting the metal and pushing it onto his leg. He hissed and you backed up. "Easy! Easy...I'm sorry if I hurt you..." You swallowed hard, trembling a bit. 

He let out what sounded like a hiss and a sigh, and you slowly returned to his leg.   
The screws were as big as your hands, and you blinked at him.   
"I...I need your help..." 

He looked down at his leg, wincing. He grabbed one of the screws and began twisting it down into his leg. You winced as you heard the cracking of his metal. It gave, and a small spurt of his leakage spilled out and down his leg. 

After he screwed in the metal, you grabbed your blowtorch. You stared at it, realizing there was no outlet to plug it into.   
He growled, faces shifting again. The red faced mech lowered his canon and pushed you out of the way, blasting flames onto his leg. 

He growled in agony as he melted his own metal, and you covered your face. He stopped after a moment and you looked up.   
"A..are you...okay?" You whispered. The blue face had returned, and the mech slumped back, panting. His metal was...sweating, and you moved close to his face nervously. 

"...hello...?"   
He didn't respond, and you felt a twinge of panic. You slumped to your knees, staring at him. Tears began stinging your eyes. Oh god. You'd lost him. 

You slowly cried yourself to sleep as the mech laid unmoving on the dirt beside you.


	3. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((NOTE: This chapter is a bit triggering and has alot of misgendering and overall parental discomfort. You CAN skip this chapter if it gets too real or upsetting.   
I love you all, you are valid, and stay strong. ❤))  


Drei

Organisch. Bist du am Leben?" 

You slowly opened your eyes, blinking a few times.   
Your head hurt from crying so much, and you winced in annoyance. 

After a moment you remembered why you'd been crying and sat up quickly, looking over to see the bot still there, against the tree.   
Relief flooded through you, tears welling in your eyes. 

"You're alive!" You exclaimed, mouth hanging open in awe.   
His eyes rolled to look at you.   
"Ja. It would appear so. " 

"I thought you...died.."   
"It's a pity, hm?" He huffed, cringing and taking in a deep breath.   
You started to stand and he pushed you back down. 

"Nein, nein. Stay. "   
You didn't know if he meant stay sitting or like...stay with him.   
But you weren't complaining. 

Crickets chirped in the night air, offering the only noise to break the silence.   
You looked up at the bot, biting your lip before deciding to speak. 

"Why was that other bot...fighting you? Was he an autobot?"   
The mech scoffed, "Lugnut? Nein! He is not an autobot. "  
"Do...decepticons fight eachother?"

He chuckled, "Doesn't everyone?"   
Not very talkative. Oh well.   
"...so why was he fighting you?"   
"He is jealous. I found a lead before him, and he was worried that Megatron might favor him less if I completed the mission before him. " 

"Megtron??" Your heart skipped a beat. Wasn't he the so-called evil decepticon ruler?

The bot looked down at you.   
"Don't seem so surprised, organisch. But yes, Megatron. Lugnut is obsessed with him. Would do anything to be his favorite. " 

You listened with interest, though still confused as to why he would tell you these things. 

"Hey I...never got your name..."   
"I am called Icy. Intelectual- Intelligence Armed-Artiller-Y Unit. I am one of four units that inhabit one singular space." 

That almost sounded...rehearsed.   
As if he had said it alot or like army-people or something.   
"Oh...well...If it matters, I'm Y/N..." 

You went silent for a moment, listening to the jagged repetition of his intakes.   
"Do you...hate the autobots?" You asked after a time. 

Icy didn't respond, and you nervously wondered if you'd crossed a line. 

"We are at war, kleiner mensch," he responded solemnly, eyes distant as he watched the trees.   
"But can't you just...get along? I mean...nothing's wrong with you..."

He snorted, looking at you.   
"I am a monster. Aren't I? Decepticons are the forces of evil that must be put to justice by the heroic efforts of the autobots. "  
The words sounded venomous. 

You blinked, taking a deep breath to let the aggression settle.   
"I'm...sorry. I know I could never understand..." 

He heaved a sigh, his brows angling into an almost saddened expression.   
"Human...I have seen your planet. I have...lived on it. Ju are at war as well. " 

You stared at the grass and dirt, nervously picking at it.   
"I guess you're right..."   
You looked up at him again, "But you aren't a monster..." 

He scoffed. "How vould ju know?" 

You struggled to your feet, stepping closer and cautiously reaching out.  
"Can I...?" You whispered. 

Icy's eyes flickered from your hand to his foot before closing his eyes.   
You stepped closer, touching his hand. It was huge, and cool to the touch. 

He locked eyes with you, and you froze for a moment.   
"See?" You whispered. "You aren't a monster. You...you're alive. You're...you deserve to exist..." 

He blinked, eyes searching your face. "And you're...you're beautiful," you dared to add, heart pounding louder. 

You carefully lifted his finger, leaning and placing your cheek against it. He flinched, and you jumped, but didn't move. 

"See? You're not...heartless..."   
He shifted position and bent closer, staring at you before he cried out in agony. 

The sound made you stumble back, eyes wide.   
"What's wrong???" You exclaimed, staring at him with concern. 

He slumped back, gasping and holding his hand over his other side. You ran around him and gasped, covering your mouth.   
"Icy!! You're injured!" 

Apparently you'd missed seeing the huge tear in his side, and the liquid seeping out.   
He coughed, "If I move it will get worse!" He gasped, shuddering. 

"Can you call someone?!" I cried, panicking.   
He slammed his fingers against his decepticon badge, coughing.   
"Icy to Megatron-requesting a bridge or rescue team! I'm-" he cut off, coughing loudly before slumping back. 

"Icy!! No!!" You ran over, dragging yourself onto his leg.   
"You have to tell him your location! You have to stay awake!!" 

You grasped onto his metal, "Icy! Please!!" His head rolled to the side and he opened his eyes, reaching out and picking you up.   
He maneuvered his arm closer to his chest before shuddering. 

"I'm sorry...I can't stay...awake..." He murmured before his eyes went dark.   
You let out a sob, turning and hoisting yourself onto his chest. 

"Don't you dare!" You cried, slamming both hands onto his badge. It lit up and crackled.   
"Blitzwing?" A deep voice demanded. 

"N-no but he needs help! He's-he's dying!" "Who is this??"   
"I'm just a human, it's not important, he's bleeding out!"   
There was a pause and then, "We will be there shortly." 

You slid down his chest and into his open hand, hugging it and crying your eyes out.   
You'd only known him a few days if even, but you couldn't help this...attachment. 

You had no friends, no real family...This was all you had.   
He...was all you had...  
You barely knew who he was.   
Who...they were. 

"Please don't leave me!" You sobbed, tears streaming down your face as you clung to him. 

Time passed agonizingly slow.   
You suddenly heard a loud humming sound from above you, and you shielded yourself in Icy's hand, looking up. 

You saw two aircrafts above you, and watched as they slowly descended. You hid in Icy's hand, heart beginning to pound. 

The two transformed loudly, and you held your breath as you watched Megatron himself and another bot approach.   
"There he is!" The other bot called. 

Megatron came very close before halting. "And where are you, human?" He drawled, red eyes sweeping the area. 

You slowly pushed Icy's thumb away, standing up.   
Your legs shook as Megatron caught sight of you.   
"Ahh. There you are." 

"Please," you begged, "he's really hurt...And-I tried to patch him up but I didn't see it in time and I-..." You broke off, tears rolling down your cheeks. 

Megatron reached out, and you gasped. You looked at Icy again before slowly allowing Megatron to pick you up.   
He set you on the ground and the other bot lifted Icy. 

"What happened to him?" Megatron growled.   
"He was attacked by some...Lugnut or something, said he'd-he'd found a lead before him and he got jealous or...something!"

"Lugnut??" The massive mech hissed, "that blasted fool! "   
"Is...is Icy going to be okay?" You whimpered. 

"Is it any significance to you?"

"Yes..." You whispered, legs still shaking. You couldn't hold back the tears. "I-I don't want him to die!" 

"You know him?"   
"Not for longer than a-a day but he got hurt and I wanted to help him and-" "A decepticon? Impressive...usually I wouldn't care about these things but it may prove useful and so...what is your designation?" 

"My...what?"  
"Name."  
"Y/N.." 

"Y/N," he repeated slowly, as if tasting it. "Good then."   
He turned and started to walk away.   
"Wait!!" He turned.   
"How will I know he's okay?? Please...I'll do anything...I'm begging you..." 

He raised a brow, then spoke.   
"You will know when you are told," he muttered before transforming and taking off. 

You watched Icy go, wiping at more tears. 

Please don't leave me.


	4. Misery

Vier

((D/N = dad's name, B/N= Brother's name, ect))

You were devastated and worried for the next few days.   
You didn't hear anything from anyone about Icy, and you were beginning to think you never would. 

In the mean time, your "father" came home and you were forced to be around him.   
He barely spoke to you, chosing to fawn over his "little boy" and loudly going on about how proud he was of him. 

Your mom would purposefully deadname you as firmly as possible and call you she and her as often as she could squeeze it into a sentence. 

You were so used to it that you almost didn't hear it anymore.   
But somewhere deep inside, it hurt. Alot. 

Tonight, you were stuck at dinner with them all, and you just knew it would be hell. 

"So how are your grades, b/n?" Your father asked, taking a drink from his beer bottle. 

"They're good!" Your brother replied, shovelling a mouthful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.   
You stared at your plate, chest tightening as you felt eyes on you. 

"And what about you, (deadname)? Planning on doing something with yourself yet?"   
Before you could answer, your mother did.   
"Oh, no, she just runs to her room and avoids the family. As usual."

"Not much has changed then, huh.   
You know, (deadname), you used to be such a joy when you were younger. So sweet. You did so many things that were so good for you and made us feel like such accomplished parents. 

But now, what with this whole 'boy' thing or whatever," your dad paused as he took a drink, "we feel like we're bad parents.   
Do you know how that makes us feel?" 

You stared at your food, throat closing and face heating up.   
You hated this.   
There was NOTHING you could do.   
"Nope," you mumbled, trying to force a mouthful of meatloaf into your mouth. 

"It's very bad. And it's unfair that you're making choices that make us feel this way. We've worked so hard to raise you properly. To make you our perfect little girl.

And instead it's not enough.   
And so you want to be...what, a boy?" He scoffed. 

You felt tears burning your eyes and fought back the urge to just throw your drink in his face and run away.   
You found yourself thinking The decepticons would never treat me this way.

You just wanted to go to your room. To hide from this.   
It was getting so hard to live like this. You couldn't deal with much more. Icy had been a change in your life, but you doubted you'd ever hear about him ever again. 

You were all alone once again.   
And it was the most terrifying feeling in the whole world. 

For the rest of dinner, you just responded with short "yep" "nope" "yup" answers, praying it would all be over soon and you could leave.   
When dinner was over, your parents decided to make you clean up. 

"It'll give her some responsibility. And make sure she keeps up her job as a good woman does," your dad said in a disgustingly cheerful tone. Your mom laughed in agreement and added: "Yes, like the woman that she is." 

You kept your back to them, gripping the dishes tightly as you set them in the hot soapy water in the sink. 

***

You finally got to your room and flopped on your bed, letting the tears come.   
They welled up and spilled down your face as you held your pillow. 

This life was so miserable.   
You hated it.   
You wanted your Icy back.   
You wanted to be saved. Free.   
To escape. 

After awhile you sat by your window, letting the cool late summer breeze blow on your face and listening to the cicadas and crickets chirp. 

You needed this to be over.   



	5. Megatron Ponders

Fünf

Megatron sat in his throne, rubbing his chin as he thought.  
His crimson optics flickered ever so slightly as he let his processor languidly mull over the information harboured within. 

The little human kept popping up, and he kept dismissing it until he could no longer.   
When did it show up? Why was it here? What did it care about his lieutenant? 

So many questions.   
But did he really care to ask?   
He honestly wasn't going to contact the human ever again. It wasn't important to him in the slightest. 

Some emotional sack of flesh and bones leaking fluids all over his injured lieutenant was NOT more important than his plans of world domination...

...so why did it keep popping up in his mind? 

His lip curled in disgust as he pondered this.   
Why did this small minor insignificance bother him so dreadfully? It was irritating. Irrational. Inconveniencing. 

Worthless. 

The little fleshy was useless.   
And yet, somehow important.   
Chevrons furrowed as the Decepticon Leader began changing his thought process. 

How could he use this little human to further his cause?   
It didn't seem to be bothered by decepticons.   
Perhaps that would help.   
But even still, one small unimportant fleshling blindly on their side wouldn't do much in his favor. 

Or would it? 

He began threading together strategies, folding his hands and tapping his digits on his chin.   
Hmm. This was most difficult. 

Most difficult indeed.


	6. Lugnut

Sechs

It had been a whole week since you had last seen Icy.   
Since you had sort of made a friend and then lost them again.   
It was unfair. You didn't deserve this at all. 

You were depressed for days.   
When you finally managed to get up and move around, you decided to go for a walk. 

You got dressed and left as quickly as possible, grunting in distaste as the bright, mid-August sun beamed down on you the second you stepped outside. 

You honestly had no idea where your destination was as you began walking.   
Somehow you ended up on the trail, and soon enough you were in the woods. 

You headed up to the area you'd last seen Icy, heart heavy as your mind reinacted the whole situation over and over.   
Maybe you shouldn't have commed Megatron. 

Maybe Icy would still be here.   
And you could have cared for him...  
But...no. Then he'd be in danger. Wounded and unarmed. And probably dead. 

You hated to feel so selfish.   
But...you couldn't help but wish Icy was here.   
You found the spot he'd been laying in and layed down in the center of it, sighing and closing your eyes. 

You slipped off into a light sleep, beginning to dream. 

***  
Gunshots were the first thing you heard.   
Loud shouting in what sounded like a German accent. Commands.   
Rapid gunfire and an explosion.   
You had no idea where you were. Or who you were. But you were witnessing a raging bot battle. 

Icy was there.   
He was fighting an autobot; a small, red and blue autobot with an axe. Optimus, you assumed.   
Icy towered over this little bot, and you were wondering if he would just stomp on him. 

Suddenly Icy looked over.   
At you.   
And he stopped fighting.   
"Y/N!" He barked, "Look out!"   
You felt chills go up your spine as you heard a loud bellow and a canon charging up behind you. 

Right before you turned around you heard a loud screech and you ducked, looking towards Icy but he wasn't there. 

Y/N, look out!

You gasped, eyes opening quickly.   
You sat up and looked around, blinking and trying to see properly. 

It was late. The sun was straining to keep the treeline lit as night began to spread over the sky.   
You rubbed your eyes and peered around again, heart pounding. 

What woke you?

You knew you had a weird dream, and Icy's voice sounded so real.   
But you knew, deep down, it wasn't just the dream that woke you.   
You sat still, listening for any odd noises or signs of danger. 

Hearing none, you started to stand up.   
And then it finally happened.   
A loud roar, followed by a ground-vibrating pulse. 

It sounded far off. 

Your heart skipped a beat.   
Maybe it was Icy???  
You strained to listen for it again, eyes wide and peering into the darkening treeline. 

You could only hear the loud crickets chirping until, all at once, they stopped.   
The vibrations in the ground got stronger, and you felt it was time to go. 

As hopeful as you were to see Icy, this felt dangerous.   
And you were honestly pretty scared.   
You scrambled up and began retreating through the clearing, glancing behind you every few seconds. 

The ground began to shake, non stop and alot stronger than it had previously.   
You gasped, picking up your pace as you felt panic rising to your chest and then plummeting into your stomach. 

Not a minute later, the trees behind you bent and cracked and then Lugnut burst out into the clearing.   
His optic was locked onto you and he began to charge at you. 

"Where is he?!" the bot roared, and you cried out in panic, running faster.   
An explosion struck right in front of you, heat slamming you in the face as you yelled and fell down. 

You rolled and sat up, dragging yourself back as the gigantic mech stomped towards you angrilly.   
"WHERE IS HE?!" he bellowed again, landing on all four limbs as he stopped inches from your face. 

You were shaking, tears rolling down your face as you fought to breathe.   
"I-I don't know what you're talking about," you whispered, wide eyes still locked on Lugnut. 

He growled, straightening up and raising a fist. You rolled and scrambled to your feet, though your legs were shaking too much for you to run. 

You collapsed again, dragging yourself over to a tree and cowering against it.   
Lugnut turned towards you, optic blazing. "You know of whom I speak, human! Tell me where he is!" 

Did he mean Icy?

You cringed as he lowered his face to your level, optic gazing into your soul.   
"I-I don't KNOW!" you whimpered, shielding your face with your arm. 

"Tell me where the triple changer is!!" 

Your heart sank further.   
That was Icy, right? 

"He-he's gone! He got taken away on a ship!" You cried, shrinking down further against the tree as the bark scraped your back.   
Lugnut growled loudly, leaning so close you feel the hot gusts of his breath singe the hairs of your legs. 

"Whose ship?" 

Jesus fuck his voice was terrifying!  
You'd never been so close to pissing yourself since you were six!   
"M-Megatron's ship," you whispered, shrinking down again as you awaited his angered response. 

"Megatron's?! How did he get THERE?!" 

Should you tell him the truth?  
"I-I don't know! I just saw him being taken away!" 

"You were THERE?!"   
You winced as his voice shook the ground. You didn't know what to do or what to say and you were sure he was going to kill you. 

Lugnut reared back, preparing to strike.   
"NO!" you cried, sheilding your face and falling down flat.   
You curled in on yourself as your thoughts raced. 

Well, this was the end.


	7. Snatched

Sieben

The sound of a loud transformation rattled your ears.   
"Lugnut!" a deep and commanding voice demanded. 

You dared to look up, seeing Megatron standing not far behind the raging decepticon in front of you.   
"Stand down, Lugnut! Or be terminated!" 

Lugnut turned quickly.   
"O' great leader! I was only trying to get the coordinates of our commerade from this pathetic fleshling!"   
"That is not your jurisdiction, Lugnut," Megatron hissed, walking closer. 

Lugnut fell to his knees, causing the ground to tremble.   
"Forgive me, Master!"   
Megatron's eyebrow raised.   
"Lugnut...I am surprised that you are so concerned for my lieutenant Blitzwing when you have been attempting to assassinate him. " 

"What?? I would never!" 

Megatron cracked a grin.   
"Really? And if what you say is true, that little fleshling is a liar..."   
Your heart sank.   
You stared at the two in horror as they both turned to look at you. 

"What?? No! I wouldn't lie to you!" 

Megatron slowly stepped closer, still grinning.   
"Well, you see...Lugnut here has been my loyal servant for years and you are just a small insignificance...whom do you think I should believe?" 

You couldn't answer.   
The knot in your throat was preventing you from speaking. 

"Eeeeexactly..." Megatron purred, placing a hand on his hip and leaning to one side.   
Lugnut seemed to grin at you, narrowing his optic.   
"May I crush this puny fleshling for spreading such lies and slander unto you, my Leige?"

Megatron chuckled, "Why, yes of course Lugnut..."   
Lugnut lumbered towards you, optic blazing.   
You scrambled to move away but couldn't so you dug your heels into the dirt and shielded your face. 

"No, please!" You sobbed, preparing for impact. 

"Unless," Megatron drawled, halting Lugnut's movements, "the fleshling is telling the truth..."   
"What? That is impossible! Humans are liars!" 

Megatron smiled, nodding.   
"Ah, yes, Lugnut. That they are. But...suppose I just...oh, dial up Blitzwing and ask him? And if you are right, that little fleshy is all yours. " 

Megatron began dialing on a little pad he pulled from somewhere in his armour.   
Lugnut seemed to panic.   
"No, wait!" 

"Oh? But Lugnut, you do want to please me don't you? Humor me then..."   
The com started ringing, and Lugnut reached out and smacked it away, causing it to shatter. 

Megatron seemed to feign shock.  
"My goodness, Lugnut...You really do want me to take your word for it alone, don't you?" 

You scrambled to your feet, legs still shaking as you backed into the trees.   
You watched them as you went, trying not to make any noise. 

"N-no, my Leige, I was merely-" "Well I WOULD have taken your word on it, Lugnut. I truly would...if I hadn't already spoken to Blitzwing before my arrival and searched his memory projector. " 

"What?!"

"You've lied to me, Lugnut...and so you must pay the price..." 

You saw Lugnut wheel around and start running directly towards the trees. Directly towards you.   
"Starscream!!! Get him!" You heard Megatron yell, and the air around you swept up as a flash of color shot past you. 

You blinked in shock, not able to understand what had just happened.   
A tall, sleek form transformed and slammed into Lugnut, knocking him down. 

As you watched, wide eyed and in shock, more thin forms appeared from the trees, surrounding the massive mech and knocking him down, securing some form of cuffs on him. 

"Master you cannot do this! I am your loyal servant!!!" 

"Oh mute it already,'' Megatron groaned, and one of the thin little bots clamped a mouthpiece over Lugnut's face. 

Your body was pumping with adrenaline but the shock kept you frozen in place, watching from the trees. 

"Starscream, have one of yours collect the human for me..." Megatron purred, and you saw what you assumed was Starscream turn to one of the other slim bots. 

He barked a command in some foreign language and the bot vanished into the trees.   
Your heart pounded loudly as you looked around you in the dark, seeing nothing. 

A moment later something wrapped around your waist firmly but gently, and you gasped, looking up to see one of the bots.   
It was silver but had orange on it, and it slipped effortlessly through the trees. 

It came to the clearing, presenting you to Megatron.   
"Ahh there you are little fleshling...we meet again at last." 

Your heart was pounding out of your throat as Megatron eyed you, fear coursing through you.   
Was he going to kill you? Punish you? Let these new and odd bots eat you? 

You blinked back tears of panic.   
Megatron grinned, "Do not fear, little human...I don't intend to harm you..."   
"Th-then what do you want with me?" You whimpered, lip quivering. 

"We shall see."   
Megatron reached out and the bot released you into his hand.   
You braced yourself, awaiting some form of cruel torment.   
It never came. 

Megatron chuckled as he looked down at you.   
"Well then..." he drawled, lifting you closer and beginning to transform. 

You cried out as his metal shifted around you and a moment later you were in his cockpit.   
You looked around, heart pounding.   
The glass was a deep red, making it hard to see out into the darkness. 

You heard rocket thrusters powering up, and then he blasted off into the air, forcing you against your seat.   
You scrambled to lock the seatbelt, chest tightening as the air in the cockpit changed density. 

"...it seems you may be useful to me afterall..."


	8. The Ship

Acht

Your heart thundered in your chest as you thought about your current predicament.  
Was he going to kill you? Torture you? Eat you?  
Was he going to keep you? If so, how were you going to eat? Sleep? 

These thoughts wracked your brain until you were shaken from them by the sound of radio static.  
You looked out the glass and gasped, seeing a massive ship in front of you. 

The realization that you were in space finally hit and you began to panic.  
"Intercepting vessel," Megatron said through his radio, and you saw a massive door on the ship slowly roll open. 

"W-wait, there's no oxygen in there, we're in space! I'm gonna suffocate I can't br-"  
"-Hush, hush, little organic. I'm well aware of how your kind survive and our ship has an oxygen filter. You really must take me for a fool, don't you?" 

You sat back in the seat, stumbling over your words.  
"N-no, Sir, I don't, I-I'm sorry..."  
Your face heated up immediately.  
You had no idea why you had just called him sir or apologized, but it felt...good in a way. 

Megatron moved inside the ship and then began to transform, causing you to brace yourself and cover your face.  
He held you in his hand when he had transformed fully, and you looked around the ship with awe. 

"Take our new prisoner to the stockade," Megatron grumbled, and your heart began to pound.  
Prisoner??  
You crouched down as low as possible, expecting to be seized by someone's sharp unrelenting fingers. 

From behind you, you heard a foreign sentence spoken, and then heard Lugnut's growls through the facelock they had put on him.  
You peeked over your shoulder and saw a few large bots dragging Lugnut away. 

Megatron chuckled down at you and began walking.  
He passed through a few corridors and rooms before reaching what you assumed was the bridge. 

A tall, thin, one-eyed bot with two antler-like antennas approached, bowing gracefully.  
"My Leige! I am relieved to see you are well," he said in a surprisingly smooth accented voice. 

Megtron waved him off, seating himself in his throne.  
"Oh, do spare me, Shockwave...I am Megatron, I always return unscathed. "  
'Shockwave' nodded, stepping back. "Of course, my Leige...my apologies..." 

"Has there been any autobot activity in my abscense?" Megatron purred, and a massive bot bigger than Lugnut lumbered over.  
"No," it said it an oddly feminine voice, "they have dropped from our radar...what is that?" 

She looked down at you, and you shrunk into Megatron's hand.  
Megatron chuckled, "This? Oh, it's just my new little plaything. A piece of the puzzle, if you will." 

The bot's eyes narrowed at you before she straightened up and walked away.  
You gazed around the ship, still barely able to comprehend what was happening. 

Your mind began to wander to your house. Back on earth.  
Was your family worried? Would they even care?  
Not that you cared how they felt, to be honest. 

And then you remembered him.  
You looked up at Megatron, who was busy typing something on a datapad.  
"S-sir?" You mumbled, half hoping he wouldn't hear you. 

Your bravery from earlier was gone and you were a bit scared of these gigantic decepticons.  
Your hope was diminished however, as Megatron tilted his head to look down at you. 

"Yeeeees?" He drawled, raising an eyebrow.  
You were taken aback for a moment before stammering out words. "O-oh, um...can I...may I...see...Icy?" 

The silence that followed made your heart skip a beat.  
Megatron rubbed his chin dramatically, tilting his head and drumming his fingers on his throne. 

"I suppose it wouldn't be an issue...you've asked nicely enough..."  
Your lip quivered with relief, and you felt your hands shaking.  
"Th-thank you, sir, I...." 

Megatron chuckled, "Oh just look at you...so polite for your kind. "  
He stood, reaching out his hand.  
You slowly stepped into it, grasping his fingers for leverage. 

He grinned down at you eerily, and you swallowed hard.  
Why was he looking at you like that?  
After a moment he looked away, heading down to a hallway, where he tapped on a panel set in the wall. 

Doors slid open and he stepped in, letting them close.  
It looked like some sort of elevator, with rows of buttons on the wall panel. 

You looked around the massive space in awe, looking at the wires that lined the ceiling and watching them light up every so often. 

"You're rather curious, aren't you?" Megatron purred, breaking the silence and causing you to jump a bit.  
He chuckled, garnet optics narrowing a bit as they moved over your face. 

Your face heated up and you looked away, blinking.  
"I..guess so, huh?" You mumbled.  
The elevator stopped, and the doors slid open. 

Megatron stepped out and walked down a dark corridor, stopping outside a large room with a thick glass window.  
He typed in a code and the door opened, revealing a dimly lit area that looked like a lab or a hospital of some sort. 

You squinted at the shadowy forms of medical tables and metal slabs, wondering where Icy was.  
Megatron walked through the room and turned into a small area behind the main wall, revealing a familiar form laid out on a slab. 

Your heart froze as you watched in panic.  
Is he dead?  
You looked up at Megtron, eyes wide. "Is-is he??"

Megatron chuckled, "No no, he is merely recharging...I will leave you to him...but I will be nearby. Watch what you do and what you say, organic," he hissed, causing a chill to run down your spine. 

He set you on the table and moved away, brushing through the pale curtain-like cloths hanging from the ceiling and disappearing around the corner. 

You moved up to Icy's face, reaching out and touching him.  
"Icy..." You murmured, "it's me...wake up?"  
There was no response.  
You climbed up to his chest, looking at the wound that was now welded shut. 

You knelt and placed your ear against his chest, hearing his spark for the first time.  
Your chest tightened with emotion as you heard the odd but unique thrumming sound. 

You heard a slight scrape on the table, and looked up just in time to see blazing red optics staring at you. You gasped, sitting back and freezing as you stared at a new, horrifying face. 

It was inky black, with rows of sharp teeth and a smile like a jack o' lantern. The face blinked at you before cracking and transforming into the bright red, flaming face you'd seen the night they crashed into your city. 

"Ikz'ure KABRAUGHHH!"* he growled before attempting to sit up and swipe you off onto the floor.  
You looked at his lower chest and abdomen and noticed restraints, your chest tightening even more. 

Why was he held down?

(cybertronian. Translates to "he is evil")


	9. Left for Dead

Neun

You fell back on the table as the bot before you swung angrilly.   
You couldn't understand what was going on.   
The massive mech continued shouting angrily, and Megatron came around the corner, optics wide. 

"What happened?" He hissed, ducking under the mech's arms and stabbing a needle into his neck.   
The mech flopped against the table, and you looked from him to Megatron, blinking back tears.   
"I-I don't know I didn't do anything he just started flailing around and yelling!" 

You hugged yourself as you watched, almost beside yourself in upset.   
Megatron picked you up and headed back to the bridge.   
"Well, it would seem that Blitzwing doesn't remember you. And so, your usefulness here is no more. " 

"What??" You cried, mouth hanging open. "You can't-you can't just discard me like that! "   
"I can do whatever I want. Now... you'll think twice about speaking to me that way. I've been so...kind to you and I COULD just throw you into space..." 

You swallowed hard, looking down and tightly crossing your arms over your chest.   
"I'm sorry..." You whispered.   
Megatron chuckled, "Now, then. Shockwave, will you see this fleshling to a P.O.D.?" 

Shockwave, the one eyed mech, approached, bowing his head.   
"Yes of course, My Leige," he purred before picking you up in his claws and carrying you away. 

You didn't even look to see where you were being taken.   
You barely registered being dumped in a small escape pod.   
Shockwave squinted at you disapprovingly. "You've made my Master very unsatisfied. You'd better be glad I'm as loyal to his command as I am...For I would just throw you to the atmosphere..." 

You didn't feel anything at all when he said this, you just stared ahead and hugged yourself tighter.   
The top closed and a few moments later you were hurtling through space. 

You didn't care that you weren't buckled in.   
You didn't care if the P.O.D. crashed.   
You didn't care if you lived. 

You'd never see him again and that was worse than dying.   
You didn't know why you were so attached but you were. And this was the last straw.   
He didn't remember you.   
It didn't matter anymore. 

It got very difficult to breathe, and your vision started to darken. 

The pod breached the atmosphere and rocketed towards the Earth.   
You were no longer conscious, and you didn't feel the P.O.D. crash to the ground. 

***

You heard a beeping sound.   
It was monotonous, and it just kept going.   
You slowly opened your eyes, blinking as a red light flashed in your face. 

The pod!  
You couldn't breathe, and you covered your mouth as you kicked the glass panel on the door.   
Your lungs began to ache, and you kicked harder. 

Finally the glass gave and broke, giving you enough space to slip out.   
You fell to the ground, gasping and coughing.   
You dragged yourself for a few feet before slumping on the grass, rolling over and looking at the stars. 

The realization of what had happened hit you then.   
And you blinked back tears.   
Please be okay, you silently begged Icy. 

***

Megatron stood over Icy, who was still unconscious.  
As the Decepticon tyrant mused, Shockwave entered and stood by the door. 

"It is done, my Liege.." 

Megatron grinned, "Goooood, gooood...did you make sure to 'fix' it?"   
Shockwave nodded, "The oxygen supply had...a malfunction..." 

Megatron chuckled, his grin growing wider.   
"A tradegy, really...he just saw too much..."  
Shockwave bowed. "Should I leave you, my Leige?" 

"Yes," Megatron purred, "Blitzwing and I have a little...work to do..."


	10. We Hear You

Zehn

You struggled to your feet, looking around to see if you could recognize your surroundings.   
You were in the clearing.   
The clearing. 

You slowly began to walk, legs trembling.   
It took you almost two hours to reach the sidewalk, and when you did you fell down again. 

You took out your phone and called one of your friends, telling them to pick you up.   
Your words were slurred and your friend was really concerned. 

You told her that you were on the sidewalk on the end of the trail to the woods and then passed out. 

***

You woke on a bed, groaning from a splitting headache.   
You looked around the room and saw your friend, sitting in a computer chair and looking at you worriedly. 

"Y/N!!!" She exclaimed, jumping up and hurrying over.   
"You're awake!! I was so worried!!!"   
You groaned, sheilding your eyes as sunlight filtered through the window. 

"Ughh...am I at your house?" You groaned, attempting to sit up.   
"Yeah, but don't move, you got busted up pretty bad! What happened??" 

You groaned, flopping back and holding your head in one hand.   
"Ibuprofen," you muttered, making grabby movements with your free hand.   
"Oh! Right!" Your friend scurried out of the room. 

You looked around her pink and white room, the colors attacking your throbbing eyes as you squinted.   
Your friend returned, with some meds and a glass of water. 

You took the medication and laid back, waiting for it to kick in.   
Your friend sat and watched you closely, still looking worried.   
"So...what happened? Do your parents know you're not home? Did you run away?" 

You thought as best you could with the splitting headache, looking at your friend.   
As much as you'd prefer lying, for safety, you were in too much pain to come up with a fabricated story with details and the whole shebang. 

"I know I'm gonna sound crazy," you muttered, rubbing your eyes and pinching the bridge of your nose, "but I need you to trust me. And believe me..." 

***

Muffled voices could be heard through the fog of unconsciousness. No full sentence was distinguished, but the occasional slew of words made sense. 

And it was then that the pieces fell into place.   
The human was dead.   
His human. 

Rage and hurt clouded his judgement, and he tried so hard to wake up. But he couldn't.   
Darkness continued to shroud his senses, clouding his thoughts. 

He could hear Megatron talking to them. To him.   
"You are a fool to think you can hide him forever," Megatron hissed, digging his claws into metal. 

He could hear his brother scream from somewhere within his mind, cringing.   
"You will bring him to the surface...or I will slowly peel each one of you out and reach into your CARCASS and rip him out!" 

I wish you would try!!!   
That was HotHead. Heated Operational Tank-Heavy Explosive Artillery Destruction unit. 

Ve should rip out his throat!!!  
That was Random.   
Radical Armed Nuclear Detonated Optical Military-unit. 

Nein, Brüder...wir werden warten...

But ve can't let him take our brother away! 

He's not going to, Random...

NOT IF VE KILL HIM FIRST!!!

bleib stehen, Soldat...

He absorbed his brothers' rage and fear, his own chest aching.   
He would do anything to protect his brother. 

But the human...the human had touched Blitzwing's spark.   
And thus, they all were determined to protect the little organic. 

But the news...

Do not listen to Megatron! Ze human lives...it must! He could be lying to trick us! 

Ja, Random. Zat iss true. 

I VANT TO GRIND UP HIS BONES!!

Shhhhh...soon Hothead, soon...

"You cannot ignore me forever, you mutant split personality failure," Megtron spat, eyes blazing red.   
"You will give him to me! Or you all will suffer..." 

***

Your friend stared at you in awe as you finished explaining.   
Your headache was mostly gone and you felt a bit better. 

"You...were in a Decepticon ship??"  
"Yeah...but, something didn't feel right. The way they had Icy captive...it...something wasn't right. But I can't help him anymore..." 

Your friend sat forward, taking your hand.   
"Can't you?"   
You shook your head, looking down as tears filled your eyes. "No, I can't, he's gone and I..."

"Can't you?" She repeated, causing you to look up.   
"No, I can't," you repeated.   
She grinned, raising her eyebrows. "Yes you can...I know who can help us." 

"What?? Who?" 

She put a finger to her lips.   
"Not yet. Let me tell you over sushi and boba tea."


	11. Arrival

Elf

"The autobots?? They'll kill him!" You hissed, staring at your friend like she was nuts.   
She shook her head.   
"No they won't. Have you seen the news? They want peace. And it's our only hope. " 

"So what, we travel to Detroit???"   
"Yep. "   
"How?? I'm broke!"  
"And I have 30 thirsty guys in my inbox wanting pictures of my feet."   
You raised your eyebrows. "Seriously?" 

"Yeah. Duh. I gotta pay my bills somehow. All you have to do is make up some story to your parents about a trip or some shit. You know what they wanna hear."

"And if they say no anyway?"   
Your friend looked at you, raising an eyebrow. "When has that stopped you?"   
You grinned a little. "I guess you're right. So when do we start?" 

"When I drop you off at your parent's house. You pack, make your exscuses.   
I'll find out the next flight that goes to Detroit, get the money together, and we'll be set. " 

She stood, grabbing her purse.   
"Now let's go!"   
"You're crazy, you know that??" You said as you hurried after her.   
She smiled. "I know." 

***

4 days passed and then the day came.   
You were so not ready to make your exscuses.   
You headed downstairs, backpack on and nervous as hell. 

"And where are you going?" Your mother demanded, blocking the door.   
"With a friend...there's a job conference and I'm going to..." your mind raced, "go make something of myself. " 

Your mother scoffed.   
"Dressed like that? Oh, no. If you're gonna get a job, you're gonna dress like a lady and I am taking you. You are not going to a job conference! There are plenty of jobs around here that are just fine for you. I can take you to get applications tomorrow. " 

Anxiety started to bubble up into your chest. It was getting late, and you didn't have much time to get to the airport.   
Your friend was waiting at the end of the block for you in her car.

"I'm an adult now I can make my own decisions!"   
Your mother folded her arms. "I won't tolerate disrespectful attitudes like that! (Deadname), you go into the kitchen and sit down NOW!" 

Desperation kicked in and you forced yourself to be tough.   
You grabbed her shoulders and shoved her aside.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She screamed angrilly. 

You yanked open the door, turning to her.  
"Living my FUCKING life!!!" you shouted before running out and down to the street, frantically waving to your friend. 

She blazed down the street to you and screeched to a halt.   
You yanked open the passenger door and got in, slamming it.   
"Go! GO!!!"   
She sped down the street, turning the corner and taking off for the airport. 

You slowly fell into a panic attack, shaking and gasping.   
"What happened??" Your friend asked, glancing at you with concern.   
"I- I yelled at her. She wouldn't move and I yelled at her. Oh godohgodohgod... If I go back there I'll never get out again.. What if she sends cops after us? What if she stops us???" 

"Easy, Y/N," your friend said, reaching to pat your leg.   
"You're an adult. They can't call the cops on you. And as for going back...if we do this right, you won't have to. " 

You continued to panic all the way to the airport, and that fear sat with you all the way until the plane took off. 

You looked out the window, trying to breathe deeply.   
This was actually happening. 

*** 

"My Leige!!!" Shockwave hurried into the medical unit, where Megatron was glaring at the unmoving form of Icy.   
"What?" Megatron hissed, looking at his Communications Officer. 

"I regret to inform you that...the human lives..."   
Megatron turned to face him, growling. "What?"   
"I apologize, my Liege...but the organic somehow survived the lack of oxygen and the crash." 

"How do you KNOW this??"  
"A call made from it's cellular device! The voice was the same..."   
Megatron looked ready to behead Shockwave, but he didn't.

"How dare...Hmm..."  
Megatron thought a moment.   
"Actually...I won't punish you for your insolence, Shockwave. This turn of events may prove to be...most helpful indeed..." 

***

Der Mensch lebt!  
Der Mensch lebt!

Icy roused from his slumber.   
He still refused to power up the body, but mentally he was still active.   
It was the only way to protect his information and also keep from starving to death. 

What, Random? 

Ze human!! It lives!!! 

Organisch? 

Ja!! Ze spy said so! Megatron vas not happy. I don't think it's a trick! 

VE CANNOT TRUST IT EITHER WAY! 

Shh, Hothead. Ve have to take zat chance...for Blitzwing...  
I will wait until Megatron leaves...  
And zen, you know what to do. 

***

You awoke to the intercom speaking loudly.   
You had arrived at your destination.   
You rubbed your eyes, looking over at your friend. She was asleep. 

You shook her.   
"Hey...hey!"   
She grumbled and swatted your hand.   
"We're here!" you whisper-shouted, adrenaline pumping though you. 

She finally realized.   
She opened her eyes and looked at you. "We made it..." She breathed.   
You both stood and gathered your bags, letting the aisle clear a bit before stepping into it and heading out of the plane.


	12. Got Your Eye

Zwölf   
  
  
You and your friend reached the hotel and sighed with relief.   
You flopped on one bed, groaning.   
"So, later today we go find the autobots?" 

"That's the plan," your friend said, laying on the other bed and turning off the light. 

***

Megatron headed back to the bridge, leaving Icy alone.   
The mech's optics booted up and his monocle rose, tilting and scanning the area. 

We are clear. We don't have much time...ju know what to do. 

The body began to crack and twist, each bot's own limbs expanding.   
Hothead's massive arms transformed, stretching the restraints, and then Random took over the body, long, thin spine cracking as he twisted completely around to blast the restraints with fire. 

They made alot of noise, but the restraints finally tore. 

Ve have less than 5 minutes, my brothers, Icy said, and Random cackled.   
Go!

Random was the tallest, thinnest and most agile of the brothers.   
He had claws, could run on four legs, and even had toepads on his hands and back legs for better grip.   
Two long metallic appendages helped him with balance, like a cybercat's tail. 

Random shot towards the door, barreling it down with Hothead's arms before leaping onto the ceiling.  
He galloped down the hall and down towards the bridge. 

Do ve free Luggy??

NO, HE IS A TRAITOR!!!

Nein, Random. Zere is no time. 

Random pouted but continued, ducking under a guard that was charging at them and kicking him in the back as they passed.   
Megatron stood and spun as they crashed into the room. 

"What?!" Megatron hissed, "how did you get out of the medbay?!"   
Random hissed, letting Hothead's mouth-cannon transform and blast fire at Megatron. 

Random leaped into the air and onto the control panels, stomping his foot on the warp button and opening his wings as he lunged towards the glass. 

Icy's canon and Hothead's canon both fired at the glass, causing it to crack.   
"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Megatron spat, "SHOCKWAVE! SEIZE THEM!! SEEKERS!!!!" 

Shockwave used his long arms to grasp hold of Random's foot, yanking him backwards.   
Hothead took over mid-air, landing on Shockwave and transforming back. 

From the monitor, a robotic voice spoke. "Warp teleportation in 10...9..."   
Megatron scrambled to stop the launch, but Random shot ice at him and froze the screen. 

He looked down at Shockwave and slammed his jaws down into his face, ripping out his eye and then jumping off him.   
He ducked under Strika and hopped onto her back, using her as his final leverage to jump at the glass, crashing through it and turning into a jet. 

"3...2...1"

The Seekers didn't have time to fly after him before the ship got sucked into a teleportation warp, disappearing from the sector of space they were residing in seconds before. 

The jet flew quickly, though the triple changer was exhausted.   
Where do ve go now? 

Ve find ze human. Ve find help. 

ZAT VAS DANGEROUS. I CAN'T BELIEVE VE MADE IT. 

Agreed, bruder...ve almost didn't...

Did ju see me back zere?? I vas like boom! Crack! And zen Hotty vas like BAM and zen I ATE SHOCKWAVE'S OPTIC!!! 

Ja...zat vas impressive...sadly, we only have limited time before zey track us. Ve have to hurry...

***

You woke to the sound of humming. Your friend was in the bathroom, brushing out her freshly washed hair. 

She glanced out and saw you, smiling. "Well look who decided to join the living! C'mon, we're leaving soon!" 

You sat up, rubbing your eyes.   
"Ow..." You grumbled, realizing you'd forgotten to take your binder off since the night before at your house. 

Your friend clicked her tongue, tsk-ing in your direction and walking out and to her bag.   
"You be careful with that thing, okay? " 

You nodded, getting up and stumbling into the bathroom to freshen up and pee.   
When you finished you came back out, changing shirts. 

"Fuck it's hot out there," your friend grumbled. She turned off her phone and pulled out the battery, tossing both on the bed.   
You looked at her, confused. 

She chuckled. "Big spooky bots with tracking equipment. Our phones won't go anywhere, don't worry. But we don't need to tip off any ol Decepticons as to our plans or locations. " 

"Where did you learn all this?" You mumbled as you took out your phone and pulled out the battery.   
Your friend walked around the room, unplugging electronics and pulling the battery out of the digital clock. 

"My dad was a sneaky, paranoid man. He taught me all number of ways to hide and keep under the radar. " she chuckled, grabbing her bag.   
"Now let's go!" 

***

It felt like hours had passed by the time you reached the bigger city of Detroit.   
"So our plan is to hope they appear?" You panted, wiping your forehead. 

"No. We either talk to the police and tell them to contact them or we just wait. Because they're bound to show up to special events. " 

"Special events? What's today?" 

She smiled. "The annual summerfest. "   
You blinked in disbelief. "You knew that and didn't tell me?"   
"Nope. I just saw a poster for it earlier. " 

You shook your head. "You really ARE crazy. "   
She laughed, "We BOTH are."   
You passed a group of people dressed up for the summerfest, probably performers. 

"When does it start?" You asked your friend. She looked at a pamphlet on the window of a store. "Two hours. Wanna waste some time until then?"   
You sighed, trying to push your worries and anxiety aside. 

"Let's do it!"


	13. Autobots At Last

Dreizehn

Icy landed in the clearing, looking around at the scorched, ripped up dirt and broken, splintered trees. 

How are ve supposed to find the human?

I can! I can! I can! 

How?

Scent~

Random transformed and lowered his face to the ground, sniffing around for a few moments before straightening up. 

Zis vay! 

He took off carefully through the trees, heading towards the residential area. 

***

"People of Detroit! It is with great pleasure that I announce our annual summerfest! However, this year is something special! We are now celebrating it with our new friends, the Autobots!!" The man on the front stage moved the speakerphone from his face, looking out over the people waiting to get in. 

You and your friend looked at eachother excitedly, hearts pounding.   
The ground quivered, and you heard a loud engine behind you. 

You and your friend both turned and stared as a red firetruck slowly drove down the street towards the grounds. 

You'd never really entertained the idea of meeting the autobots. You assumed that was something you never would be good enough or brave enough to do. 

But now, these massive alien robots were heading towards you, and you were going to see them. Speak to them.   
And your heart started to pound, tears forming in your eyes. 

And as the group of them got closer, your fears set in.   
What if they wouldn't help? What if they didn't hear you, or didn't care? What if-

Your thoughts were halted by the sound of a firetruck siren whooping three times.   
People started cheering, and you pressed closer to your friend. 

She looked at you, "It's gonna be okay," she reassured you, but the pit in your stomach deepened. 

Optimus Prime transformed before you, followed by the ninjabot Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. The ambulance, Ratchet, didn't transform. 

You stared up at the bots with awe and a bit of anxiety, tears still burning your eyes.   
"Holy shit" your friend breathed beside you, watching as Optimus waved to the people below and smiled. 

"D-do we approach them now?" You murmured, blinking and continuing to stare.   
"No not yet. Soon, though. " 

***

Megatron cursed and hit the navigational panels angrily.   
"ALL OF YOU ARE INCOMPETENT!!!" he spat, and his crew all stepped back. 

Shockwave was holding his bloodied empty eye socket, trembling ever so slightly.   
"The thing we've been after for STELLAR CYCLES has escaped us and all because NONE of you could do your jobs properly!!!" 

Megatron spun to Starscream.   
"And YOU!!! You promised me your seekers were top of the line! Undefeatable! That's the only reason I didn't kill every single one of you back on Tritan-9!!!" 

Starscream hissed, spreading his wings and arms to guard his seekers. 

Megtron turned back to the controls, fuming.   
"Reset our course and FIND HIM!!!" Megatron snapped, and all the bots scurried to their stations, except Shockwave. 

"M-my Leige, I-"  
Megatron spun to him and grasped his face, snarling.   
"Save it!" He spat, throwing the communications officer down and kicking him. 

"Put him with Lugnut!" Megatron ordered, "perhaps he can have some competence beaten into him!"   
Strika picked Shockwave off the floor and carried him away silently. 

***

After about an hour of impatience, you were so ready to just scream at the Autobots.   
Your friend had been keeping you as calm as possible. 

The Autobots eventually sectioned off to themselves a bit, and adrenaline surged through you once again.   
Your friend led you through the big crowds and past the noisy rides and finally out of the festivities.   
The autobots were all on a grassy hill, overlooking the sunset, talking amongst themselves. 

You couldn't wait any longer and you ran over to them, unable to speak at first.   
"What's gotten into this one?" Ratchet's cranky voice rasped, still in his vehicular mode. 

"I don't know," Optimus replied, looking at you.   
"Are you alright, ma'am?"   
"Sir," your friend corrected as she walked up beside you, "that's a sir, and OP, I have to say it's great to finally meet you. " 

Bumblebee peeked over at you both, raising an eyebrow. 

"We really need your help, " your friend continued as you caught your breath. "See, my friend Y/N here was on Megatron's ship, and-" 

"What?!?!?!" The autobots chorused. 

You finally caught your breath, shaking your head wildly.   
"It isn't what it sounds like, I-I found an injured decepticon in the woods near my house back in (your State) and I-I didn't know what to do so I helped him-" 

"Are you kidding me?! Helped a decepticon??" Ratchet barked.   
"Easy, Ratchet." Optimus placed a hand on Ratchet's hood before leaning more towards us. 

"Which Decepticon, did they give a name?"   
You nodded, "Icy. He was fighting a bot called Lugnut, and then Megatron came and took Icy away when he got injured.." 

Optimus's eyes widened.   
Prowl jumped out of the tree he had been in and walked closer.   
"What happened then?"   
"Well, I thought I'd never see them again but then Lugnut found ke and tried to kill me when I wouldn't tell him where Icy was fast enough...

Megatron came and took him away and...took me to his ship, I-I didn't think there was anything wrong..."  
"Did you hear or see anything that could be of importance on his ship?" Prowl asked gently. 

You shook your head, "No, he didn't let me go anywhere. I asked to see Icy and then...he took me to see him and he was strapped down. And then he woke up, and tried to attack me and..."   
You took a moment to wipe tears from your eyes, "and then Megatron said I was no longer useful, had some one eyed bot called Shock...er, Shock-something take me to this little shuttle thing and leave me there. 

He chucked me out into space and that was it...and then we came to find you..."   
Your friend hugged you close as you trembled, and Bulkhead rubbed his chin. 

"If Megatron has been in (your State) for this long, that means he's got something planned, right?"   
"Right." Optimus agreed.   
"Sooo we gotta go deal with mister tall dark and scary?" Bee asked, hiding behind Prowl. 

"It would seem that way. But I don't think it's a war Megatron wants. See, he knows where we are. He knows how to find us. But he hasn't come for us.   
And we need to know why. "


	14. Courses Set

Vierzehn

Random peered at the house from the back yard, claws clicking on the wood of the shed he was perched beside. 

Zis is the one. 

Their house? (Icy)

Ja. 

VHY DON'T VE JUST GO GET ZEM?

Because...ve can't risk blowing our cover...

Random slunk closer, peering into the windows.   
He circled the house.   
Sniffed it.   
Peeked into the second story window. 

Zis isn't right. 

Vat isn't, Random?

Ze organic isn't here...

Random caught scent and walked down the sidewalk, attempting to be quiet. 

I have ze scent! I might be able to track it from ze sky! 

They transformed and flew up into the air, following Random's lead. 

***

"I have to come with you!" You exclaimed as the autobots prepared to head out.   
"It isn't safe," Optimus replied gently, brows furrowing. 

"You don't understand, I have to save Icy!"   
"That triple changer is bad news, kid!" Ratchet grumbled.   
You shook your head. "No he isn't. You didn't SEE him the way I did. Please, he's in trouble!"

"Well if you ask me, the decepticons pickin eachother off makes our job is a whooole lot easier!" Bee chuckled, folding his arms behind his head and crossing his legs. 

Prowl whacked him on the head.   
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"Look," Optimus said, kneeling down and meeting your eyes. "I know you're concerned for him. But there isn't much we can do and there's no telling what Megatron has planned. " 

Your lip trembled and you started heating up.   
"Listen, Optimus Prime," you hissed, taking a step forward and jabbing a finger at his face. 

"I have suffered my whole life being told I wasn't good enough.   
Being called names and having my identity ignored and laughed at. I have been in pain and all alone since I turned 12 and after months of debating whether I wanted to live or not, a fucking MASSIVE DECEPTICON crashes into my city. 

Now I don't pretend to know as much about them as you do, but I did not nearly DIE five times, nearly get crushed, nearly get eaten, get kidnapped, hurled out into space, stand up to my mother which seals my fate of ever going BACK to my OWN HOUSE, fly all the way to Detroit fucking Michigan and spend HOURS in the blazing heat just to find YOU guys, to be told that I'M not allowed to GO BACK to my city to help rescue an injured bot and beat Megatron's ass! 

You may be the authority around here for YOUR team, but you aren't the authority of ME.   
And if WE hadn't risked everything just to come here and tell you about Megatron, you would be none the wiser!   
So you can either take us with you or I will hitch a plane back to MY HOME and take on these fucking decepticons all by myself." 

You panted, trembling with adrenaline.   
Every bot was absolutely silent, staring wide eyed at you.   
Your friend stepped up beside you. "He means it, too," she said, folding her arms. 

Optimus blinked in surprise and then shook his head, clearing his throat.   
"Uh...uhm, right. Yeah...we'll take you."   
"Good," you hissed, still trembling.   
"You'll ride with Ratchet," Optimus said, but quickly stammered over his own words. "That is...if you want to..." 

Your friend nodded, leading you t0 the ambulance.   
"I haven't heard someone talk to Optimus like that since the academy," Ratchet muttered as you both climbed in. 

***

"We are on course, Lord Megatron," Strika said, tapping on a panel.   
"Finally," Megatron hissed, drumming his fingers on the arm of his seat, "how long until we get there?" 

"Five hours, sir." 

Megatron narrowed his optics, growling.   
"Make it four."   
"...Sir."   
Strika typed some coding into the panel and the ship sped up, hurtling through the stars. 

***

Random crouched behind a plane, peering at the tarmac. 

Zey took a plane...

Where??

I don't know...

Where would they go? 

AUTOBOTS. 

Vhat? Vhy? 

ZE AUTOBOTS! ZEY VOULD THINK TO TELL ZEM ABOUT MEGATRON, RIGHT?

Hmm. Ju may be right, Hothead...

Random looked off into the sky.   
Do we go to zem? 

ZE AUTOBOTS??? 

Ja, bolthead! Ze autobots. 

NEVER!!!

Hothead, bruder, zat iss Blitzving's human. Our human. And dealing vit ze autobots is still safer zen dealing vith Megatron, no? 

FINE. 

I'll get us zere~!

Random slithered into the shadows and began sprinting down the tarmac.


	15. The Hunt Is On

Fünfzehn

"Thank you...for coming out here with me," you said, looking over at your friend.   
"I couldn't have done this alone."   
She smiled, waving her hand. "Pshhh I know. That's why we're doing it together. " 

You leaned against the window, looking out at the road zooming by. The hum of Ratchet's engine and the vibrations of the road soon lulled you to sleep. 

***

"Lord Megatron, we are here!" Strika boomed, and Megatron looked up. He stood, walking to the patched up glass and looking out. 

"Where are we exactly?"  
"We are above Earth. "   
"Good..." Megatron turned and headed down to the brigg. 

He slowly made his way to Lugnut's cell, where Shockwave was huddled in a corner.   
"Lugnut..." Megatron purred, folding his arms and eyeing his lieutenant. 

Lugnut looked up, optic widening.   
"O grand and glorious leader! You have not forgotten me!"   
"Of course I haven't...I am here to proposition you..." 

"Anything our leader demands!!!" 

Megatron chuckled, grinning.   
"How would you like to make all this up to me...and kill a specific little fleshy for me?" 

***

Random pelted down the highway, leaping over cars and dodging semis. 

Ve are so close...I can feel it!

VE HAVE BEEN RUNNING FOR HOURS!!!

Hush, Brüder. He is doing ze best he can. He is the fastest of us, afterall. 

Random leaped over another truck, red optics blazing as he scanned the highway in front of him. Traffic was heavier.   
He leaped from the highway and continued to gallop alongside the road, lunging over a bridge and grunting. 

They were running low on energon, and it was getting harder to run.   
Random was going as hard as he could, panting loudly and starting to wheeze. 

Random, take a break if ju must. 

No! Ve are almost zere! Blitzving and his human depend on us!!!

Random narrowed his eyes and started activating his rocket boosters, wings snapping open.   
He propelled forward, hissing and forcing his legs to work harder. 

ARE JU CRAZY?? VE VILL RUN OUT OF FUEL!!! 

Ju have to trust me!!!

Ve do trust you, brother. 

Random continued hurtling down the highway, determined to make it in time. 

***

You heard tires screeching and were jerked awake by Ratchet slamming his breaks.   
"By the allspark what is THAT?!"   
You looked out to see dark stormy weather, and something crashing down the highway towards you. 

***

Lugnut crashed down in front of the house, blowing the door off and roaring.   
A woman inside screamed, grabbing her son and hiding under the dinner table. 

"Where is the human??" Lugnut demanded, crashing through the front of the house and scanning it with his optic.   
He didn't see any signs of the particular organic, and he growled, slamming his fists down in front of the table, glaring at the woman. 

"Where is the organic?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about!!" The woman screamed, holding her son closer.   
Lugnut activated a holographic image of the teen, once again demanding, "WHERE IS IT?!" 

"I don't know, she took off last night!! The-the airport I think!!!"   
Lugnut stood and crashed back out of the house, transforming and taking off towards the airport. 

Megatron, Strika, and the seekers followed close behind. 

***

Random was running out of strength.   
The highway was getting slick with oil and rain and he was losing his footing. 

As the last of his energy depleted, he skidded and flipped, crashing onto the ground and barreling down the highway. 

He finally lost momentum and skidded to a halt, on his side, wings battered and sides heaving. 

***

You gasped as you recognized what was crashing down the highway.   
It flew over Ratchet and then crashed onto the ground, causing it to shake. 

You tried to open Ratchet's door, but he kept it shut.   
"It's too dangerous!" He barked, but you didn't give a fuck.   
You stomped the door with your feet until it popped open. 

"Ow!!! For frags sake, kid!!!" 

You ran towards the fallen bot, slipping and falling onto your knees due to the rain.   
You slid over to him, rain drenching you as you grabbed at him. 

"ICY???" you cried, thunder rumbling in the distance.   
The face that turned to you nearly scared you out of your mind.   
"My name...is Random..." He coughed, wheezing as he took in air. 

"We...we aren't going to make it...too little energon..."   
You let out a cry, turning to look up at the Autobots as they approached. 

"Ratchet! Over here!" Optimus called, hurrying over.   
"Bee! You and Bulkhead section off traffic!! 

"He's really hurt!" You cried, grabbing Random's massive claws and his hand in your lap.   
The rain was violent, and the wind blew it in all directions, making it almost impossible for you to be heard. 

Ratchet hurried over, rolling Random onto his back and checking his vitals.   
"He's too low on energon! We have to get him off this highway and to somewhere safe!" 

Optimus and Ratchet transformed, and Bulkhead heaved Random onto his back and with Optimus's help they began driving again.   
Prowl scooped you and your friend into Bee when he transformed, shifting into a motorcycle and speeding after Ratchet. 

Your friend held you as you shook, tears streaming down your face.   
"At least he's alive, right?" She comforted you gently, and you nodded, lip quivering. 

The autobots pulled off into an abandoned parking garage, about a half hour from your city.   
They transformed and laid Random out, Ratchet immediately popping the decepticon's cockpit open and beginning to work on him. 

"He needs an energon transfusion! Does anyone have an excess supply?"   
"I do!" Bulkhead piped up, stepping forward and reaching into his chest cavity. 

"I also had way too much before the festival...you can use some of my interior energon if you have to."  
Bee set you and your friend down and transformed, walking over to Bulkhead. "Are you sure you wanna do that, buddy?" 

Bulkhead scratched his head.  
"He's dying, Bee...and enemy or not I can't just stand there and let it happen. It wouldn't even be a fair fight!"   
Bee huffed but stood down, backing up and letting Bulkhead past. 

The giant green mech laid down, popping his upper compartments and closing his optics.   
Ratchet took a few of his wires and you watched tearfully as the transfusion began. 

Please be okay.


	16. On the Warpath

Sechszehn

You watched as Random's eyes slowly flickered open.   
You pushed past the autobots and ran to him, falling to your already scraped knees again. 

"You're alive!" You cried, reaching out and touching his face.   
His body and face began to transform and you scurried backwards a little as you watched. 

Icy looked down at you, relief flooding his eyes.   
"Organisch," he murmured, lifting you against his chest.   
You cried against him, chest tight.   
"I thought I'd never see you again!" You sobbed, looking up at him. 

He frowned, brows furrowing.   
"I know...I am so sorry I vasn't around sooner..."   
"Will someone please tell us what on EARTH is going on?" Ratchet demanded, arms folded. 

Icy slowly sat up, leaning against a wall of the parking garage.   
"Megatron is after us because of our brother...Blitzwing.   
Blitzwing was the original mech, until a scientist put very important plans and codes into his head and built the three of us to protect him. 

Blitzwing sealed himself away within his mind, leaving us to use his body.   
I don't think anyone knows what those plans and codes are, but Megatron thinks zey are the key to world domination. 

He played us for years, keeping us in the dark until he sent us to Earth on a mission, and Lugnut tried to kill us. " 

You listened in horror, reaching to touch his face.   
"And he is after you as well, organisch..."   
You blinked. "Me? Why?" 

Icy sighed, "We have chosen you. Blitzwing has chosen you. When a bot choses someone, they connect to them. And give them a download of ALL of their information.   
And, once bonded, killing one is the only way to kill or hurt the other.   
Megatron knows that. And thus, wants you, too. "   
"W-wait, chosen?"   
Icy nodded. "He has chosen you as..." He stopped, looking at all the autobots staring at him. 

"As?" Prowl prodded.   
"As his conjux endurae..."   
A gasp rippled over the autobots, and you just stared at him confused. "A...a what?" "It means he has chosen you as his lifelong companion," Prowl said, taking a few steps closer. 

You looked from him to Icy, eyes widening. "Like a...a mate?"   
Icy nodded, looking away as if guilty. "It happened when you were with us in ze medbay..." 

You blinked a few times as you remembered that time. That feeling you had. That connection.   
"That was..." "Ja. Und...ju chose us, too. " "Wait, what?"   
"You responded to his request, basically...your energy, your mind...your inner frequency matched. You accepted it. "   
You were in a bit of shock now, stomach doing a flip.You knew this was all wrong. Everyone knew that there was no logic in this; no human could EVER fall in love with a decepticon...a TRANSFORMER no less. Everything rational was telling you to avoid this at all costs but you couldn't lie to yourself any longer. You had fallen in love with the enemy. And yet, he truly wasn't the enemy after all...

Icy set you down, grunting as he shifted.   
He looked at the autobots.   
"Ve don't vant trouble...I know ve have caused you much pain...but please, try to forgive us...ve truly never meant ju any harm..." 

Optimus furrowed his brows, sighing. "The past is the past. Whatever qualms we have can ve settled later. But for now, we have to focus on Megatron. Is he coming? And when?" 

Icy nodded, "Ja. He is. We set him off course but he's surely caught up by now...he will stop at nothing to force Blitzwing to the surface and destroy jour home..."   
You remembered your family. 

As cruel as they were, you were still concerned.   
"If he's here already, and looking for Y/N, where does that put us?" Your friend asked. 

"In alot of danger," Optimus said, gritting his teeth.   
"How long until he finds us?" Bee asked, looking around quickly.   
"Uhhh guys?" Your friend asked, and everyone glanced at her. 

She stood peering out of the garage, up at the sky.   
"...I think they already have!"   
"What??" Everyone rushed over to look.   
You looked out and saw the familiar shapes of Lugnut and Megatron in their plane modes.   
You swallowed at they flew overhead, heart beginning to pound. "Oh shit..." 

"We have to get you three out of here now!" Optimus said, looking at your friend, you, and Icy.   
"Bee can take the humans," Ratchet said, and Bee turned.   
"No WAY! I can fight Megatron!" 

"Now isn't the time for heroics, Bumblebee," Optimus said, "you're our fastest autobot. You can get them to safety while we hold Megatron off. "   
Bee grumbled but transformed, and your friend got in. 

You looked at Icy.   
"Please be okay..." You whispered, reaching out your hand.   
He reached down, placing his palm against yours.   
"Y/N, let's GO!" 

You turned to Bee, climbing in and closing the door.   
Optimus looked at you all. "Be safe," he said firmly, before pulling an axe off his back and preparing himself. 

As Bee sped away, you remembered the dream you'd had weeks before. Of Icy fighting a small red and blue bot with an axe...

Y/N! Behind you!


	17. No Hope

Siebzehn

Bee sped down the highway as quickly as he could.   
You looked out the back window, seeing the decepticons getting closer to the garage.   
Your heart thundered in your chest, and a pain developed within. 

***

Megatron transformed and landed, followed by Strika.   
"Well, well, well...if it isn't the autobots," Megatron scoffed.   
Optimus tightened his grip on his axe. 

"Now then...we will take what is ours and then we will leave you alone..."   
"Not gonna happen, Megatron!" Optimus growled, "he's staying with us!" 

"Oh, nonsense...he is a traitorous decepticon! I highly doubt you want him hanging around. Now...get out of my way..."   
The autobots encircled Icy, weapons bared. "You'll have to go through US first!" 

Megatron laughed, "Oh how delightfully pitiful!" He pulled out his sword and approached them. 

***

Lugnut flew after Bee, bright red lights trained on him.   
"Slag! He's gaining on us!!!" Bee cried, speeding under a bridge and turning right.   
A barrage of bullets sprayed the ground, causing Bee to turn again and speed straight back towards the garage. 

"He's trying to herd us back!!!" You cried, gripping the seat and ducking low to avoid the gunfire.   
"I don't know what else to do!!!" Bee cried, swerving left and right to avoid the bullets. 

He did a 360 and sped past Lugnut, and you and your friend looked out the back as Lugnut once again started gaining on you.   
"Oh man oh man oh man!!!" Bee shrieked, speeding as fast as he could. 

Lugnut slammed onto the ground in front of Bee, causing the car to screech to a halt.   
You gasped, looking up at Lugnut as he transformed in front of you. 

Bee reversed, spinning and heading back to the garage again.   
Lugnut leaped at him, swatting him with one fist.   
Bee skidded and rolled a few times, shrieking in panic. 

You and your friend were thrown from his interior and landed in the grass and gravel beside the road.   
Bee transformed, dragging himself to his feet. 

Lugnut slowly lumbered closer, eye blazing red as he looked at you. He reached down and grabbed you, lifting you and heading towards the garage. 

"Put me DOWN!" you yelled, kicking and hitting his clamper-like hands frantically.   
"Y/N!" Your friend cried. 

***

Optimus slammed into the wall of the garage, hitting the ground and groaning. Megatron laughed loudly, looking to where Strika had Prowl and Bulkhead in stasis cuffs. 

Ratchet was half unconscious, and Optimus has been the last one standing between Megatron and Icy.   
Icy was still trying to regain his energy, and thus couldn't really fight. 

"You're all so sad!" Megatron purred, kicking Optimus aside and kneeling in front of Icy.   
"Now..." He hissed, grasping Icy by the throat in a split second, "fet. Me. Blitzwing!" 

"I vill never do zat!" Icy retorted, and Megatron squeezed harder.   
"Master! I have the organic!!" Lugnut bellowed as he approached. 

Icy's eyes widened and he struggled against Megatron's hold. 

***

You saw Megatron choking Icy, and it made you start kicking and yelling again.   
"STOP!!! YOU'LL HURT HIM!!!"   
Megatron looked at you, and from behind him Optimus leaped onto Megatron, yanking him by the neck. 

Megatron released Icy, stumbling to his feet and slamming himself into a wall to knock Optimus off.   
Strika grabbed Optimus by the neck and threw him a good few feet, laughing as he slammed into the ground. 

"Y/N!" Icy called, struggling to stand. Megatron rushed him, body slamming him and knocking him down.   
"Enough of this!!! You either give me Blitzwing or Lugnut will CRUSH your precious human!" 

Icy looked at you, his eyes wide and full of worry.   
You swallowed hard, locking eyes with him. 

And then you heard it. 

Y/N...I do not know what to do...

You gasped, trying to comprehend having just heard Icy in your head. 

Icy???

Ja...it is me. We have a link...all conjux endurae do. 

What are you going to do??

I do not know...I am ze strategist but...I cannot think of anything to get us out of zis...I will die for Blitzwing...and I vould die for you...

You shook your head, tears welling up.   
No, don't say that! We'll find a way! 

It is too late for that, I'm afraid...

Megatron seemed to grow impatient. He slammed Icy's head into the ground. Once. Twice. And then he began slamming it into the ground until parts of his helmet cracked. 

His odd bright blood began oozing from his mouth. His monocle busted out. A hunk of his external face tore off. 

"STOP IT YOU'RE KILLING HIM!!!" you sobbed, "STOP!! PLEASE! USE MY BRAIN! CUT ME OPEN IF YOU HAVE TO! Just...please stop killing him!"

Megatron stopped, looking up with a grin on his face.   
"I was hoping you'd say that. "   
He stood, releasing Icy and walking towards you. 

Lugnut held you firmly as Megatron approached.   
The decepticon leader grinned at you, opening one of his fingers to eject a long needle.   
It was huge, and would probably lobotomize you. 

Your heart began to pound as he inched it close to your head, and you closed your eyes. 

I love you, Icy.


	18. Alpha Blitzwing

Achtzehn

Icy slowly struggled to sit up, mangled face spurting energon as he tilted it to look at Megatron.   
He was going to hurt their organic! 

He growled, lowering his head.   
His face began to crack and split open, falling away.   
His back arched and he growled louder, body beginning to split open. 

Megatron was too focused on Y/N to pay attention, but the autobots saw everything.   
Slowly, Icy's face was replaced by a multi-colored face, black, red, gold, and blue. 

Blazing green eyes became sheilded by a visor, and the body began to snap and reform.   
Two massive arms replaced Icy's small thin ones, and two animal-like legs creaked and snapped into place. 

A second pair of eyes, blazing red ones, opened on either side of the mech's face, and three sets of wings snapped open.   
Two gigantic canon blasters slammed onto his shoulders, and a triple cockpit sheilded his chest. 

Two long, silver metallic appendages slithered on either of the bots sides, and then he roared.   
His mouth split open to reveal rows of sharp teeth, and fire exploded from his mouth. 

Megatron froze, slowly turning around to see what the commotion was.   
"WHAT?!" He spat, "what IS THIS?!"   
The massive mech slowly moved closer, towering over Megatron. 

"We...are Alpha Blitzwing."   
"That-that's impossible! Blitzwing is the size of my LEG!"   
Alpha Blitzwing growled, leaning down to Megatron.   
"WE are all FOUR...merged as ONE..." 

Megatron suddenly grinned.   
"I see. Have it your way. Lugnut, kill the organic!!!"   
Alpha-Blitzwing looked up, saw Y/N in Lugnut's grip, and hissed, firing an entire 30 rounds into Lugnut at once. 

Lugnut looked down at his dented and hole-littered chest, scoffing.   
"You missed!" He barked.   
Blitzwing tilted his head.   
"Did we?" 

The bullets detonated, splitting Lugnut's chest into hundreds of little pieces. The massive mech howled, his arms falling off and sending Y/N flying. 

Bee whizzed past and caught him just in time, transforming and speeding down the road to give them distance. 

Blitzwing stepped over to Lugnut's head, which was still attached to his spinal column and spark.   
He planted one foot on Lugnut's helm, growling.   
"Gute nacht, alter Freund," he hissed before crushing his helm beneath his foot. 

"LUGNUT!!" Strika bellowed, charging at the massive triple changer. Blitzwing turned, firing his canon straight into her chest.   
She backed up, stumbling a bit, and then looked down at the massive hole in her chest. 

Blitzwing walked over to her, placing his claws on her abdomen and tilting his head.   
"Es tut mir Leid," he whispered, jamming his arm up through her chest and crushing her flickering spark. 

Megatron was pursuing Bee, flying low to the ground and shooting at him.   
Blitzwing knelt, ripping the stasis cuffs off of Prowl and Bulkhead.   
"You care for Optimus and Ratchet," he said, "we will deal with Megatron..."

And then he took off, charging down the highway after Megatron and Bee.   
"Stop now while you still can!" Megatron hissed, firing a missile at Blitzwing. 

Blitzwing caught it, hurling it back at him.   
It struck Megatron in the motors, causing him to transform and crash to the ground. 

Blitzwing leaped onto him, grabbing him by the throat and bellowing.   
Megatron growled back, gripping Blitzwing's tongue and wrenching on it. It ripped loose, energon spurting out. 

Blitzwing roared again, rolling off of Megatron and struggling to his feet. Megatron grinned, "Not so tough are you?"   
Blitzwing hissed. "We...are...Blitzwing!" 

He body-slammed Megatron, sinking his teeth into his shoulder and tearing out a massive hunk.   
Megatron screamed, stumbling back and watching energon pour from his wound. 

"Is that the BEST you could do??"  
Blitzwing grinned, spitting out the chunk of metal and wires.   
He charged again, leaping OVER Megatron and then turning in a split second to slam him from behind. 

Megatron fell onto the ground, metal scraping the asphalt as he slid. Bliztwing leaped onto his back before digging his claws into his spine. 

Megatron howled in pain, energon spraying from his mouth.   
He grabbed his sword and drew it, slicing up the side of Blitzwing's throat and face. 

Blitzwing reared back, bellowing, and Megatron shoved him off.   
"You CANNOT defeat me, you FOOL!" he hissed, aiming his sword at Blitzwing. Blitzwing reared to attack and Megatron rolled under him, stabbing him in the leg. 

Blitzwing howled, landing hard.   
Megatron cackled, transforming and shooting into the sky to chase Bee once again.   
Blitzwing ripped the sword out of his leg, growling and taking off after Megatron. 

His leg was bleeding and he sort of limped, but he wouldn't stop running.   
He leaped up at Megatron, grabbing him and hurling both of them to the ground. 

The ground shook and Bee screeched to a halt.   
Blitzwing went for Megatron's throat, and Megatron grabbed one of his massive teeth, thrusting his wrist and snapping it out. 

Blitzwing roared, lunging to snap at him. Megatron jabbed the tooth straight through Blitzwing's eye, grabbing him by both sides of his helmet and wrenching him off.   
He leaped onto Bee, denting his top and clawing at his windows. 

He grasped the little car and jettisoned himself into the air, transforming and continuing up.   
Blitzwing screeched.   
Megatron hovered a good 100 feet in the air, over the highway that lead onto a bridge, overlooking a massive body of water. 

"You shoot me, I drop THEM and ALL THREE of us DIE!" He spat.   
Blitzwing looked from Megatron to Bee, minds racing. 

Are ju really prepared to do zis, brother? 

Yes. For our human. 

Ooo! My tongue is missing! 

LET'S DO IT ZEN! 

Blitzwing turned tail and began running away on all fours.   
Megatron laughed loudly from the air. "Is that IT?!"   
Blitzwing leaped over a few buildings and disappeared. 

"Well what a pity," Megatron drawled, "I guess it's goodbye to the little maggots afterall..."   
A roar from behind him made him shout in surprise. 

Blitzwing landed on him, grasping hold of Bee and wrenching him from Megatron's grasp.   
He threw the two of them towards the ground, where Bulkhead was now waiting. 

Bee transformed midair, tucking Y/N close to his chest.   
"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" he shrieked as they crashed into Bulkhead's arms. 

Megatron screamed in anger.   
"YOU'RE A FOOL, BLITZWING!!!"   
Blitzwing bellowed, digging his claws in as Megatron spun in circles trying to get him off. 

"Am I? You're a flying bomb.."   
"My firepower isn't enough to cause damage, you idiot!" Megatron spat.   
Blitzwing grinned.  
"Ours is."   
He fired up his jets and opened all three sets of wings, soaring up into the air.

He took the tooth in his eye and plunged it into Megatron's fuel line, causing flammable energon to leak.   
"No-you fool! You'll kill us BOTH!"   
Blitzwing grit his teeth.   
"I am willing to accept that outcome."   
Megatron transformed, trying to force Blitzwing away from him. 

Blitzwing turned off his jets when they were high enough in the air, crushing Megatron against his chest and firing up all of his explosives. 

Megatron screamed and cursed as he tried to escape, but it was futile. As they plummeted towards the water, Blitzwing clenched his jaw. 

Danke, my brothers, for fighting for me for so long. 

Ve would do it all over again. 

At least ve all met again, right?

VE GO DOWN AS SOLDIERS!!! 

Blitzwing closed his eyes.   
Do not mourn for us, meine Geliebte...we love you...and always will...

Blitzwing closed his eyes and lit himself on fire, causing all his jets and engines to burst into flames.   
Megatron's fuel lit, and the heat built until they hit the water. 

The explosion that followed rocked the bridge, the buildings, and sprayed water over everything. 

Smoke rose from the churning waters, and then all was still.


	19. Roll Out

Neunzehn

You barely registered what happened. The shock from the whole situation plus slamming into Bulkhead left you sort of numb to everything. 

That was, until you realized what happened. You screamed and tried to run to the bridge, but your friend caught you, holding you back and apologizing over and over. 

You screamed Blitzwing's name over and over until you passed out. 

***

"Is he awake?" 

"I can't tell just yet, he's only had three whole days to sleep! Lucky..." 

You tried to lift your eyelids but they were too heavy.   
"He's opening his eyes! Look!" You recognized your friend's voice. 

You forced yourself to open your eyes, squinting at the bright light that greeted them.   
"You're awake!" Your friend cried, and you slowly looked around at the worried faces of the autobots.

"Welcome to the world of the not napping, kid," Ratchet grumbled, folding his arms.   
"You're alive!" Bee siddled up next to you, eyes wide. 

You slowly sat up, getting dizzy and falling back.   
Your friend caught you, easing you up again and putting a pillow behind your back. 

You noticed an IV.   
Confused, you looked at the bots.  
Your friend smiled. "I'm studying for a nursing degree...I wanted to wait to tell you..." 

You opened your mouth to speak, thinking you might have forgotten how to.   
"Where...am I..?"   
"You're...in a hospital...kinda..."   
"We couldn't just throw you in a hospital, especially after your friend told us about your...family situation," Optimus said, "so we...made one." 

Your head was still too foggy to care much.   
"...is...Megatron...?"   
"Dead. For good. " Ratchet said, sighing with relief. 

You nodded slowly.   
"And...Blitzwing?"   
Everyone went silent.   
Your eyes filled with tears.   
He was gone.   
For good this time. 

Your chest tightened, and you looked away.   
"...I want to be left alone..."   
Silently, everyone left, letting you curl in on yourself and cry. 

This was the worst pain you'd ever felt. And you wanted to die. 

***

You packed the last of your stuff into a box, taping it shut and setting it on another box.   
Your friend came in, "Is this the last of it?" She asked, and you nodded. 

You looked around your empty room and sighed deeply.   
"So...what are you gonna do now?" Your friend asked, walking over and sitting on a box. 

"I'm going to go to Detroit...Figure out a job of some sort...make something of myself. " 

She smiled, "Well. You know I'd love to move with you but sadly I'm still with my degree. Once I finish it I will be all over the place saving people and teaching others." 

You smiled. "I'm so happy for you." She waved her hand. "Psh. I'm worried about you, okay?"  
You nodded, picking up one of the boxes.   
She picked up the other and together you walked them out to the Uhaul. 

When everything was packed, you closed up the back, bolting it.   
"So...thats that, huh? "   
"Yeah," You said, "it is..."   
Your mother stepped outside and your friend went to her car to give you privacy. 

The woman walked over to you.  
"There's still time to think this over, (deadname)," she said, dramatically wiping tears from her eyes. 

You chuckled, smiling.  
"Woman, I've spent my whole life thinking about this. And by that I mean four months. Because my life started then. And you aren't a part of it anymore. " 

"What? How could you say that to your-your own mother?"   
You laughed as you climbed into your friends car.  
"I don't know, where IS my mother? Do you see her? I don't. Bye, (M/N)!" You called, waving as your friend pulled away. 

She laughed excitedly.   
"Did you just disown her??"   
You laughed from both shock and relief. "I-I guess I just did!"   
She whooped and high-fived you as you headed to the airport. 

***  
Three Months Later...

You sighed, closing your notebook and opening your laptop, ready to binge the afternoon away on Netflix or YouTube.   
A message button beeped, and you clicked it. 

The screen popped up.   
It was Ratchet.   
"Y/N? Bee is outside. There's something we think you should see..." 

You immediately ran for your door, grabbing your keys and running out of your apartment.   
You locked up and then ran outside, jumping into Bee and fastening your seatbelt. 

Bee sped down the street, taking you all the way to the Autobot's new building.   
You hopped out and Bee transformed, and together you hurried inside and to the elevator. 

It seemed to take forever to get to the right floor.

When the doors opened you and Bee ran down the hall and into the main area, where all the autobots were.   
There was a massive flatscreen TV in the middle of the wall, and they were all looking at it. 

You blinked.   
"A...TV?"   
"No. What's on it." Ratchet said, ushering you closer.   
It was the news.   
"The...news?" 

"Look."   
You watched as large bot, seemingly decepticon, was terrorizing a small building.   
The news anchor was talking about the incident and you saw something flash across the screen, taking down the bot and vanishing. 

"Wait!! Go back!! Did you see that?!"   
Ratchet paused the footage, rewound it and zoomed in.   
You peered at it closer before gasping, covering your mouth. 

"Is that...is that him?" 

"We think so," Optimus said, standing up. "Is this footage from today?"   
"From last night," Ratchet explained, "we only just saw it. "   
"Where?" 

"In Michigan. " 

And with that, you looked up at Optimus with determination.  
"Let's go get him, P," you said, heading to the doorway. 

The bots all transformed and you climbed into Optimus, fastening your seatbelt. 

The wall opened and revealed a driveway down and out to the city.   
"Let's do this!" You said, heart pounding and a certain love reawoken within you. 

You were going to get him back.   
And that made every ounce of pain you'd felt throughout your whole life worth it. 

"Autobots..." Optimus said, revving his engine, "lets roll out!"


	20. Authors Notes

Hey dear readers!   
I just wanted to say that I appreciate all of you so much.

When I started this, it was a smutty one-shot. And that one shot got me thinking...I could write a whole story!

I haven't written since my old days on Quotev, in like...2014!   
I have deeply missed writing, and though this wasn't the best, y'all treated it like gold.

Thank you for helping give me back the happiness I once had!   
As for a sequel, when I start writing, I can't stop!

I may go on hiatus for awhile, but just like a specific someone, I'll be back.   
And so, with that, dear readers, thank you for giving me something to write about, to smile about, and for being there for the whole journey!

To many adventures❤

______________________

If you'd like to stay in contact, up to date, and see alot of art and concepts from this story, ((including Alpha Blitzwing design eventually!!!)) Please go follow my instagram willcriz_art.  
It's a mostly 16+ account but I welcome you all and hope to see you soon! 

mit viel Liebe,  
chrisnightmare❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a story I completed over the summer. Thought I'd share it here!


End file.
